


June 26, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glowered when a villain said he was a failure as a father to protect his daughter.





	June 26, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos glowered when a villain said he was a failure as a father to protect his daughter before he remained by Supergirl's lifeless form.

THE END


End file.
